


Bittersweet Moments

by PlayersTale



Series: Frozen Leftovers [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Melancholy, fighting scenes?, home living in rad ville!, just rad~, motherly instinicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayersTale/pseuds/PlayersTale
Summary: When a young, 236 year old woman can't stop thinking about the past, just like it was yesterday...





	Bittersweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> HEY~
> 
> First off, a brief message to all my lovely readers of the Osomatsu-san fanfic:  
> I'M SORRY! VERY SORRY >__<
> 
> I'll add a new chapter soonish, I swear!
> 
> *COUGH cough*
> 
> Anyway!~ 
> 
> Since I got out of school for the summer, I have all the time in the world to binge play Fallout 4 till my brain hurts--and been loving every moment of it~
> 
> This new game is amazing and I felt inclined to write a few one-shots about it to get my obsessive impulses out of the way for more content on other stories (like "Drifting Forward"~), so I just wanted to dish this short intro out to test the radiated waters. This one-shot won't be perfect for it is just a puzzle piece to a big story--which is all scattered inside my head.
> 
> With that said, or rambled out of the way, I thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy my take on the SOLE SURVIVOR/LONE WANDERER's story and perspective based purely on my geeky imagination~
> 
> Good Summer Day!

"Miss Dynhart?" Codsworth, the floating handy robot hovers towards your hunched over figure at the workstation. You could barely hear him while in extreme focus on your fingers around a delicate, crosshair on Cutie, your favorite 10mm pistol as of late. A fake cough was emitted through the robot's speaker just as you adhered the last touches to the gun. Humming to Codsworth in response, you tested out the aim of the pistol as you pointed the end towards his second glasseye. 

  


"AH! Oh heavens!" He ducked carefully with a metal hand on food tray. "Don't you know it's considered rude to point, ma'am!? Why, I could have lost an eye!" You left out a chuckle and put your gun down to reveal the empty magazine. 

  


"I'm not a novice tinker, Codsworth." Turning back to your workstation with a smirk, you jingled the ammo in the front pouch of your duster uniform. "I've been working on these guns for a week now, so I guess you can consider me a pro at this point." 

The robot huffed but regardless floated beside you with the tray placed next to your tools and extra parts. He motioned his hand towards you with a sigh, 

  


"Miss Dynheart, no matter how many centuries have passed, you are still out to push my buttons! You would think after 200 years, that you have grown out of that nasty habit." 

  


Already working on your next set of modifications, you chuckled at Codsworth's ramblings till he catches your attention with a chipped mug that is extended out to you. Your nose picked up on a bittersweet aroma that causes you to halt all progress. It couldn't be... Your bugged-eyed gaze flitted from the mug to Codsworth as you straightened up to gingerly hold the beverage close to your face, savoring the steam wafting off the top. Even as you take a sip, your mind could not grasp whether this taste and smell was an illusion and you're just drinking boiling mud water, or...

"This can't be real..." Codsworth was amused by your astonishment and chuckled lightly. 

"But it is indeed! Don't tell me you've forgotten about that "secret" stash of coffee tins you've stocked away before the war? Fortunately, while you were away, I had it my sworn duty to keep your house guarded and clean till you returned. And well...you can see how that turned out." He sheepishly gestured towards the partially ruined home of yours, that was left mostly burned and ransacked after the big explosion. The image of that horrible mushroom cloud was still burned fresh in your memory, even if you did just awaken the second time from your "refrigerator nap" a few weeks ago. Ha ha, your jokes could only do so much to bury the thoughts evolving your once happy family when you first opened in that pod, to see...

"Miss Dynhart? Are you alright?" 

  


That moment of melancholy was snuffed out of your mind as you face your Mr. Handy with a smile, skin deep yet believable enough. Despite your best efforts, you could tell Codsworth saw right through you with his tri-specs, seeing how you bury all signs of sober thought in order to keep your eyes dry, and just a tad duller than normal. The coffee, though, definitely brought on a more sincere reaction as you beamed at the robot. "How can I not be!? Why, this is my first old cup of joe after 200 years of ice cubes. I'm better than all right!" You choked out a hard laugh that ended softly as you stare closely at the chipped mug in your hands, when an image of your last peacely morning seemed to flash before you in the reflexion of your black coffee. 

  


_"Good morning Miss. Dynhart! How do you like you coffee this morning?" You smirked at the robot as you emerge from the hallway in your blouse and shacks, facing your husband by the kitchen counter. "I'll like my coffee black, Codsworth. Just how I like my men." The handsome man before you throws back his head in a hardy laugh, while Codsworth hovered next to the coffee maker in a bit of a shock._

  
_"OH MY! Miss Dynhart! What in the world are you suggesting!? Your husband, Nate, is not--"_

  


_"Now, now, Codsworth. It's okay, it was only a joke." Nate chuckled as he walks across the kitchen to stand beside you with his arm around your waist. "Right, honey?"_

  


_You let out a long hum, staring at your husband pearly white skin, with the exception of his light tan and minor facial scars. Your hand graced his cheek as you grinned up at him, "Oh no, sweetie. You got me all wrong." He gazed down at you, his dark brown eyes puzzled yet curious._

  


_"I was talking about these pretty little peepers right here." With both hands holding his face close, you reach up and kiss each eyelids as they closed. When you parted, the two of you couldn't stop yourselves from smiling and then laughing like goofballs. The Mr. Handy was surely steamed from the little joke and huffed as he brewed the coffee as you liked it,_

  


**black** like your darling's eyes. 


End file.
